


Power and Control

by DylanSoot



Category: MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), NikiNihachu, jschlatt - Fandom, lmanberg - Fandom, mcyt, traitorniki, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanSoot/pseuds/DylanSoot
Summary: a new twist on the dreamsmp. what happens if wilbur goes to blow up manberg again.. only this time. he gets caught by the notorious jschlatt.
Kudos: 3





	Power and Control

woooooooo first chapter soonnn


End file.
